Powder spray coating facilities are known for instance from the documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,641; EP 0 412 289 B2; DE 42 39 496 A1 and DE 103 53 968 A1.
The present invention seeks to render powder spray coating facilities and powder spray coating methods more efficient.